Dinner and a Show
Dinner and a Show is the fifty-third episode of the lion series of Voltron: Defender of the Universe. Plot Summary People are working on a farm somewhere on Planet Pollux when a ship arrives, destroying a windmill. Some Ultra Droids come out. A man in a uniform comes out of the ship, calling himself Cossack the Terrible, envoy of Doom. Elsewhere on Pollux, Sven, Princess Romelle, and Prince Bandor are at a construction site of a dam, meeting with a government official. The official thanks Sven for helping to protect the planet. Bandor mentions that if he left Pollux, someone would even miss him more. Sven tells him that his sister saved his life on Planet Doom and he is grateful. Bandor says there is something more than gratitude, and Sven says he is just a flyer and has nothing else to offer. Back at the farm, Cossack and his soldiers take the farmers hostage. One of them drives a bulldozer at the Doom troops, while another flees on foot to the castle. When Sven and Bandor hear of this, they leave on horseback. Romelle warns the Castle of Lions on planet Arus. The Voltron Force deploys the lions. Sven and Bandor arrive and confront the robots, who are armed with whips. After a brief battle, Cossack tells them they are not the ones they want. A robot tells him that the lions are approaching from the Crimson Quadrant. All of the forces retreat from Pollux. Lotor and Haggar speaks about the raid. It was a plot to capture Allura. King Zarkon later speaks to the witch, noting that Lotor's love for Allura is dangerous. The Voltron Force spot the Doom ship and they follow the ship into the asteroid belt. Something causes Allura a headache and Blue lion ends up in a crevice in an asteroid. Allura walks at the bottom of the crevice, and reaches a dead end. Suddenly, a rock wall lifts up, revealing a secret base. Allura spots two robots. She warns them, and Lotor meets her. He introduces her to Cossack. Lotor tells Allura that as his bride, she will have slaves to wait on her and the universe at her fingertips. She predictably refuses, and the robots take her away. Lotor offers dinner and a show to Allura in a formal dining room. Allura is not hungry. Lotor feeds an animal some meat, and moves on ahead to the show. The show is Cossack whipping the prisoners taken from Pollux. Lotor tells her that she can be his bride, or those prisoners can be slaves on Doom forever. Allura refuses, saying that Voltron will save them. The robot lions are seen on a monitor screen. An energy field causes the pilots to lose control of their lions. Tentacles come out of the rock and capture the lions. The lions are electrocuted, and the Voltron Force begs Allura not to give in. But Allura can not see another way. She hears her father's voice, and Alfor tells her to fight for her friends. Allura makes her escape, and Alfor even opens a door for her. With Blue Lion, she frees the other lions. Lotor deploys his command ship. Haggar deploys her Robeast, an octobore. The lions assemble into Voltron, which bears its insignia crest and fires, following with mega missiles. The Octobore grabs Voltron and squeezes. Voltron increases its power and breaks free of the Octobore's tentacles. It then fires the lion head attack, and finishes up with the blazing sword. The farmers are returned to Pollux, where the Voltron Force meet with Romelle, Bandor, and Sven. Featured Characters Voltron Force *Keith *Lance *Pidge *Princess Allura *Hunk Other Arusians *Coran *King Alfor Planet Doom *King Zarkon *King Lotor *Haggar *Commander Cossack Others *Princess Romelle *Prince Bandor *Sven Quotes "Your in love but he won't say it because he's just a pilot." Bandor hits a little too close to home for Sven and Romelle Notes and Goofs *First appearance of Cossack. *First time Sven is shown wearing the outfit from episodes 1-6 since episode 6. *First lion series episode not created from original animation from ''Beast King GoLion''. *It is implied that Zarkon started his second conquest campaign some time before this episode, as the Voltron Force is not surprised that Zarkon is attacking. It is quite possible that the episode takes place after the events of ''Fleet of Doom'', although that special was broadcast later. *This episode must take place a few months after the destruction of Planet Drule and its empire. This begs the question of how Zarkon was able to make a comeback. He most likely had friends in the council, including Viceroy Throk, who reinstated him as King of Doom and helped him rebuild even as the war between the empire and the Galaxy Alliance raged. *On another note, Cossack was able to actually reach Pollux's surface without being incinerated by missiles and lasers. This implies the Galaxy Alliance was severely weakened by the war, and could not spare even a few ships to protect Pollux. This weakness would later be apparent when Lotor and Largo attacked Earth. On another note, Pollux did not have an effective orbital defense fleet; perhaps much of its fleet was destroyed during the war. * Bandor mentions how much Sven would miss flying Blue Lion. Sven would fly Blue Lion once again. * The Japanese phrase "Tsudzuku" (つづく) can be seen at the end of the episode, in the lower right-hand corner of the screen. References Navigation Category:Voltron: Defender of the Universe episodes